


Something to Write About

by martxoa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Merry Christmas, this was done as a Christmas present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martxoa/pseuds/martxoa
Summary: A photo taken with Kara at a gala, and a photo snapped during a balcony rendezvous with Supergirl, now has National City fighting over which of them is the woman of Lena's dreams. Kara is not amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Salt n' Pepper!

Like most of Lena’s mistakes, it happened after she had one drink too many.

Business functions were exhausting. And filled with people she wasn’t particularly fond of. And sometimes she got a _little_ carried away when there was champagne being walked around and something needed to distract her from whatever boring thing another older male investor was telling her. 

So she nodded, and smiled, grabbing another drink and allowing herself just a split second to make a face at her glass when he walked away. 

“...Not having fun, huh?” 

Lena was startled, turning around. “Kara! Oh, thank God you’re here.” She hugged her rather awkwardly with one arm, the other still holding her champagne. Kara couldn’t reciprocate--she was holding a pen and pad of paper--but she leaned into it.

 

“I'll take that as a yes?” Kara asked, with a slight laugh at the end of her sentence. Lena let go. 

“Being a CEO has its perks. Having to mingle with other CEOs is, unfortunately, not one of them.”

Kara nodded. “Yeah. I’m pretty sure you and I are the only people here under forty.” 

Lena looked around the room, before eyeing Kara again. “I really am glad you’re here, Kara,” Lena said earnestly, “I apologize for the lack of potstickers this time--but I can offer you champagne,” she turned to the table, turning back with a glass in both her hands. “Would you like some?” 

Kara frowned a little, then shook her head. “I’m sorry Lena, I _would,_ but...you know, it wouldn’t make Snapper happy if he knew I was drinking while I’m covering an event.” 

Lena’s smile wavered, but only for a fraction of a second; she put the glass down. “Right, of course. I assume you want a statement from me?” 

“That would be great!” Kara pressed the tip of her pen to her paper. “So what charities are you trying to raise money for tonight?” 

She had launched into this speech so many times that she could recite it perfectly without having to put any thought into what she was actually saying. Lena began rattling off organizations, lofty company aspirations and mission statements, all the while paying more attention to Kara than any of the words coming out of her mouth. 

Lena sometimes wondered if Kara was really her friend at all. Oh, she had no doubt that Kara was really as nice and sweet as she appeared; it was hard to look at that bright smile and crisp work blouse and see anything but total sincerity. But she couldn’t help but think, if she wasn’t Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp...if she wasn’t bringing Kara back for quotes, for interviews, for Lena’s opinion on the newest alien related event in the city, how much time would Kara be spending with her, really? If at all? 

“...And, all in all, I am very happy with how much we have raised so far,” 

Kara was nodding to herself, writing everything down. “Great. Thanks Lena!” 

She smiled. “Do promise you’ll try to enjoy yourself, though?” 

“Sure. I mean,” Kara eyed everything spread out on the table behind Lena, “chocolate covered strawberries aren’t _potstickers,_ but they’re nothing to complain about.” 

Kara grabbed a strawberry, popping it in her mouth, humming appreciably at the taste. Lena sighed weakly, getting ready to turn to another guest, when Kara said “Lena, hey.”

She turned back to her. Kara was holding up her phone. “Um...would you mind like...a picture? Together?”

Lena didn't answer at first. 

“Well I mean, it's totally okay if you don't want to I'm sure you have more important things to do than take selfies--”

“Kara, it's fine.” Lena stepped next to her, pressing her cheek against Kara’s. 

“Say cheese!”

“Cheese,” Lena drawled, and Kara snapped the photo. 

“I’ll send it to you,” Kara promised, pocketing her cellphone again, “and I really wish I could stay and talk to you longer, but I need to go interview more people for the article. I’ll try and find you before the night is over though?” 

“I look forward to it,” Lena answered. 

Except Kara _didn’t_ find her before the night was over. And it wasn’t until Lena managed to get home, kicking off her high heels, that she heard her phone vibrate. Lena dug through her purse. 

_Sorry I didn’t get to talk to you more tonight Lena. :( But here’s the photo we took in case you wanted it!_

Lena stared at it. It was a nice photo; Lena didn’t look terrible, and of course Kara’s smile was absolutely blinding. 

It was a very, very nice photo, in fact. 

And when Lena finally settled onto her couch to wind down with a glass of wine, that drink was one drink too many. Lena opened up her instagram. 

_Always great to see @KaraDanvers at L-Corp functions. Wish we saw each other more often!_

***

Kara woke up and, suddenly, she was famous. 

Well, _famous_ may have not been the exact word. But she did suddenly have a _lot_ more followers on instagram than she did when she went to bed. And twitter. And some very random friend requests from people she’d never met on Facebook. It was blowing up her notifications. 

“Oh _Rao,”_ Kara breathed, staring at her phone as she stepped out of the elevator at work. Every time she refreshed, her follower count went up. 

_“Oof!”_

“Winn!” Kara reached a hand down, helping him up. “Sorry. Sorry. I was...distracted. Winn, look at this.” 

She showed him her phone. Winn’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Whoa. _Whoa._ How many followers did you have yesterday?” 

“Like, a hundred.” 

Winn whistled. “What happened?” 

“Lena and I took a selfie at her party yesterday and now all of her followers are following me, I guess-- _and_ commenting on all my photos _oh no why.”_

“What’s wrong with that…?” 

“ _This_ is what’s wrong with that!” 

Kara scrolled through and showed Winn a photo of Kara shoving an entire slice of pizza into her mouth, cheeks bulging like a chipmunk. “I mean I didn’t mind posting it for a hundred people but now _all of National City_ practically is looking at them. This isn’t even the most embarrassing one!” 

Winn put a hand over his mouth to cover his laugh. Kara glared at him. 

“I’m sorry Kara, but you got to admit this is pretty funny.” 

“I’m getting new comments on the first photo I posted on instagram, Winn. _The first one._ They are _stalking_ my instagram.” 

“Sorry you’re friends with attractive famous CEOs?” 

Kara sighed. “...I need to get my article on Snapper’s desk before he gets mad.” 

She walked away. Kara put her phone next to her on her desk, keeping it face down. She was going to just...ignore it. Just ignore it. People were going to calm down eventually--

Then it rang. Kara grabbed it. 

“Hello?” 

_“Kara, hello.”_

“Lena! Hey.” 

_“I, well...I don’t suppose you’ve checked your phone today.”_

“Yeah, I have. It wasn’t...I did not expect that to happen.” 

_“I wanted to apologize,”_ Lena continued, and Kara could hear the remorse in her voice, _“I should have asked you if it was okay to post that. My followers can get kind of...intense, as celebrities’ fans tend to be.”_

“Right. Right. Lena, really, it’s okay. It isn’t your fault.” 

_“I should have thought it through, though. I’m sorry for forcing you into the spotlight like this.”_

Kara smiled. “Lena, really, it’s okay. It’s not like--I mean they’re just people behind a computer screen. It’ll probably blow over pretty soon anyway...” 

_“...You are so innocent and I find that rather refreshing, have I told you that?”_

Kara laughed. “Uh, yeah, no.” 

_“Well, I am probably distracting you from something important, I suppose…”_

“Just work, so please, keep talking.” 

Lena laughed. _“Have a good day, Kara. Oh. And I wanted to say that the photo of you in your footie pajamas that has started to circulate? Very good look on you. I’ll hopefully see you soon.”_

“WAIT THAT’S GETTING SHARED?” 

Lena had already hung up. Kara searched on google quickly and found it; a picture of her, wearing her snowman footie pajamas (complete with a black hoodie that was supposed to look like a top hat). 

“I should have _known_ that was a bad idea,” Kara groaned, letting her head the table for a moment; then she looked up. 

She felt bad that Lena felt bad. Lena should be able to post selfies with whoever she wanted without having to apologize to people afterward. 

In fact, Kara decided she should make a gesture to show how much Lena should not feel bad. 

Which was why Kara took out her phone and uploaded the picture from the party. 

_I wish we saw each other more too, @LenaLuthor. Especially since you are a master at taking selfies! :D_

***

“Kara, why am I gaining all of these followers…?” 

Alex was frowning at her phone, and Kara smiled sheepishly. “Um...you might be getting some of my followers following you?” 

“Meaning…? _Whoa.”_ Alex didn’t check her social media every day; this was the first time she was seeing Kara’s new followers, and Alex’s eyebrows shot up. “Kara, what _happened?”_

“Lena posted a picture of us together and now everyone that follows her is following me too. And you feature in a lot of my photos so…ta-da?” 

Alex’s brow furrowed, and she laid on her back on Kara’s couch, looking up at the phone. “Kara, I don’t like this.” 

“Why?” 

“First of all, _I_ don’t want a ton of new followers. What if I post a picture with Maggie? Are they going to all follow _her_ too? Is this going to be a domino effect where you make everyone who knows you instagram famous?” 

“You didn’t get _that many_ new followers, did you?” 

“No, not _yet,_ but what’s going to happen next time we take a picture together?” 

“Oh, calm down Alex,” Kara answered; she walked back into the room, handing Alex a can of beer and sat down on her legs. 

“Kara, get off.” 

“Serves you right for taking up my entire couch,” Kara answered, popping the tab on her soda, “and having followers isn’t that bad, Alex. Mostly everyone just comments on your photos about how pretty you are. It’s actually pretty nice, when you think about it.” 

“Mm-hm,” Alex hummed, “and this photo you took with Lena is what started the whole thing?” 

“Yeah, she posted it first.” 

Alex tilted her head slightly. “Uh...Kara, have you read the comments on this photo?” 

“I haven’t looked yet, why?” 

Alex snorted. 

“...Kara, you need to look at some of these comments.” 

“Okay…?” Kara grabbed Alex’s phone, looking at the comments on her selfie. 

_OMG can they date already?_

_They are soooooo cute!!!!_

_Karalena is the new OTP._

“ALEX WHAT IS THIS.” 

Alex couldn’t help it; she burst out laughing. “Welcome to internet fame, sis.” 

“I--I didn’t--seriously? I mean, not that I have a problem with it, it’s kind of flattering that they would want me to date her, she’s like _wow,_ so pretty, she is so out of my league--” 

Alex was looking at Kara pointedly. She added hastily, “ _if_ I wanted to date her, which I _don’t._ ” 

Alex nodded to herself. “Uh, Kara, you know you should be careful, right? I know you like Lena but--well, you know, she’s a Luthor.” 

Kara pouted a little. “I can take care of myself, Alex.” 

“I know you can. But I have to tell you that, I’m your big sister. Can you get off my legs now?” 

“I told you, serves you right for taking up my whole couch.” 

“...Kara, I didn’t want to have to do this, but I grabbed a handful of cheesepuffs from your bowl on the coffee table and I _will_ use it.” 

She narrowed her eyes. “You would not _dare--”_

Alex threw them at her. Kara dropped the phone, raising her arms protectively in front of her face. “You are going to regret that Alex!” 

In the end, Alex got her legs back, and Kara got a new picture--of her face covered in cheesepuff dust, Alex grinning next to her. 

(Even with her reservations, Alex thought it was too good to pass up.) 

_When you get in a foodfight with your sister, the only thing you can do to stop it is to eat all the food. Thanks for the stomachache @AlDanvers._

***

Lena couldn’t help herself; she had to look Kara up. 

It was astounding. She gained a fandom almost overnight; Lena didn’t own a tumblr herself, but she did search her tag occasionally, and now it was covered in that selfie. 

She was used to people saying she should date every attractive human being she showed any affection toward in public. Lena wondered how Kara was taking it. If she posted the photo on _her_ instagram, Lena had to hope that meant she didn’t mind all the attention. 

She also wondered if she had found the ‘KaraDanversDaily’ tumblr yet. For her sake Lena thought she’d keep that discovery to herself. 

One good thing to come out of it; Lena now got to see exactly how much of a nerd her reporter friend was. There were pictures of Kara in footie pajamas. Pictures of her making adorable faces at the camera. A picture of her wearing a fake mustache. 

(Not that Lena was looking through these blogs, of course, but if she just _happened_ to come across them…) 

She was sitting on her balcony, scrolling through the comments on her instagram--she’d taken a photo of herself earlier that day, and most of the comments were a variation of _take another photo with Kara!--_ until she glanced up and saw a familiar face. 

“...Supergirl?” Lena got up. She put her hands on the railing of her balcony. “Supergirl! Over here!” 

She saw the figure in the distance stop, turning to look back at her. She flew back. “Miss Luthor, hello.” 

“Please, call me Lena.” 

“...Miss _Lena_ , hello.” 

She was smiling at her teasingly when she said it, and Lena huffed. 

“So what brought you, of all places, past my building tonight?”

Supergirl shrugged. “I've just making sure everything is safe. You've been in your fair share of trouble lately… everything is okay, I take it?”

Lena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Oh, you didn't hear? Apparently I met my soulmate and I should just date her already,” Lena frowned at her phone, “ _if_ we aren't already in secret, which is apparently up for debate.”

“Oh, you mean you and that reporter?”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Keeping up with the gossip, are we?”

“Oh, well--I mean--”

“Do you have a tumblr I don't know about, Supergirl? I don't recommend you search your hashtag on twitter, they can get a bit...suggestive.”

Supergirl smirked. “ _You_ look at my hashtag on twitter?”

Lena hoped in the dark her blush of embarrassment was not noticeable. But Supergirl almost certainly had superior vision, which only made it worse. 

“Well it's not easy to miss, you're always trending.”

Supergirl was hovering lower now, and Lena couldn't help but walk forward, putting her hands on the railing, smiling up at her. 

“Have you ever considered using social media? I'm sure your fans would love a twitter account to follow.”

“What would I even say?” She asked, laughing a little.

“I don't know. But a picture of you flexing those muscles certainly wouldn't hurt.”

Supergirl was sitting in the railing now, and swallowed. Of course Lena wasn't _seriously_ flirting with National City's finest; she had her eyes on someone else. But there was just something so amusing about a Luthor and a Super, bantering back and forth. 

The fact that Supergirl was the one blushing now because of the close proximity of their faces was also a bit of an ego boost. 

“I should probably continue patrolling the city,” Supergirl said. Lena smiled up at her, then bit her lip for a moment. 

“Of course. I don’t want to distract you from saving lives and whatnot.” 

Supergirl smiled back. “Goodnight, Lena.” 

She fell backwards off the railing, and Lena peered over, until she saw Supergirl flying off in the distance. Lena waved until she disappeared out of sight. 

It was not until the next morning, when Lena spotted the cover of every magazine on her way to work, that she realized she made a mistake. 

_Lena Luthor has Super Moment with Supergirl!_

***

“I’m just saying, Kara, if you were going to get a photo of you flirting with Lena Luthor, you could have at _least_ had it be me.” 

Kara glared at James. She snatched the gossip rag out of his hands. “We were not _flirting,”_ Kara hissed, “we were just--just having a conversation. People stand close when they are talking to each other.” 

“I _might_ believe that you weren’t.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“It means Lena is obviously into you and you probably just didn’t notice,” Winn interrupted, falling in step with them as they all walked into the elevator. He held out a cup. “Coffee?” 

“Thanks.” 

“Figured you looked _thirsty.”_

He smiled at Kara, who frowned. 

“Look, this isn’t good.” 

“I agree, you need to be careful around--” 

“It’s _not_ because she’s a Luthor!” Kara snapped. James looked taken aback. “I’m--I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be mad at you. It’s just that people are being really mean in these online articles.” 

Kara showed James and Winn her phone. It was an online article about the picture, and underneath comments: 

_Supergirl is a bitch getting in the way of my OTP! Karalena 4 eva!_

_Look, I’m just saying, if I was Lena I know who I‘d pick and nerdy reporter ain’t it. Supergirl is way hotter._

_Then you’re just really shallow. Kara is an adorable goof and deserves Lena._

_Dude, you’re an idiot. Supergirl doesn’t deserve Lena? SHE LITERALLY SAVED_

_THE CITY AN F TON OF TIMES._

Kara looked at the screen again. “A lot of comments kind of go like that.”

“Oh my God, people are having ship wars over whether Lena should date you or... _you.”_

“They’re calling us Supercorp,” Kara groaned, “it’s getting kind of ridiculous. And just because I'm not Supergirl…”

“Wait,” James said, “are you jealous of _yourself?”_

“No!” Kara squeaked, “I am just saying I'm a catch in and out of costume!”

The elevator reached their floor. 

“Okay, I'll see you guys. Hopefully this will like...blow over.”

But first she had to get through that day, when it was most certainly _not_ blowing over. 

Now it was bleeding over into the comments on her articles. 

_Go back to writing puff pieces and leave Lena alone. !_

_Please like Lena will choose you over Supergirl, come on._

_Date Lena before Supergirl does!!! #Karalena_

Kara stared at the screen dumbfounded. Her phone vibrated again, and Kara answered it. 

_“Dear God Kara, I saw the comments on your article and I am so sorry--”_

“Not your fault Lena,” Kara interrupted, “seriously just...not your fault.” 

_“Oh. Good,”_ Lena said, breathing out in relief, _“it was a very good article, by the way. Don’t listen to the commenters.”_

“Considering most of them weren’t talking about my article and mostly about how I’m a ‘homewrecker’, that’ll be easy. Um...who do you think took that photo of you and Supergirl…?” 

_“There’s always some paparazzi snooping around. I have no idea who they are.”_

“Right. Right.” 

There was a brief pause at the other end of the line before Lena added, _“Kara, I know you keep saying it’s alright, but I would feel better if I could extend a gesture of...good will, perhaps?”_

Kara tilted her head slightly. “Such as…?” 

_“I can carve out some time tonight for dinner.”_

Kara fiddled with the stem of her glasses. “I don’t know if I getting photographed in a restaurant together is going to help.” 

_“My apartment, then. I’ll be sure to let them know you can come right up.”_

Kara didn’t say anything, and Lena added, _“I’ll order potstickers?”_

“Deal,” Kara answered immediately. 

They settled on a time and Kara hung up. She looked back at her computer screen. 

She really should start working. Kara looked back at her phone. 

Well, she had an audience now, sort of. 

Kara held it up and smiled her best smile; the kind that Alex said could convince a polar bear to buy a freezer. 

_Time for work! #CatCo #ReporterLife_

(Who wasn’t good looking enough for Lena Luthor _now?)_

***

Kara was learning that she had to be really, _really_ careful. 

Walking into Lena Luthor’s apartment building, late at night, would not look good if there was more paparazzi lurking around. She needed to be smart. 

So Kara put on a big hoodie, and sunglasses, trying her best to obscure her face. And she was prepared to take the back way into the building. All precautions to ensure no problems. 

“Rao, I am starving,” Kara mumbled, shoving her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, “I cannot wait to eat, like, all the potstickers…” 

(If Lena couldn’t handle Kara when she was shoving five potstickers into her mouth at once, she didn’t deserve to be her friend at all.) 

Kara was about to proclaim victory when her fingers were about to close around the handle of the door. 

Until there was a gust of wind. 

And her hoodie flipped off her head. 

“Ah!” 

And almost instantaneously camera flashes were going off. 

“Miss Danvers!” Someone shouted, and Kara _knew_ she heard people following her, she _knew it,_ “can you tell us why you’re sneaking into Lena’s Luthor’s apartment building?” 

“Lena is having me for _dinner!”_ Kara exclaimed, then turned red, “I mean she’s having me _over_ for dinner! And I’m eating Lena for dinner-- _meeting!_ I am _meeting_ her for dinner this isn’t like-- _ugh!”_

She threw the door open and ran inside. 

A date. They thought Kara and Lena were meeting for a _date._ It was ridiculous. 

When she knocked on Lena’s apartment door, Lena answered in a tight black dress. 

“Kara, thank you for coming--are you okay?”

Kara was wearing a hoodie. And sweatpants. Lena was wearing... _that._

“Oh, I see,” Lena continued, “don't feel embarrassed, Kara, I don't think I own _anything_ that would be out of place at a cocktail party. I really should invest in more comfortable clothing…” 

“Uh...Yeah...mm-hmm…”

“Come in?”

“Right!”

Kara managed to get her breathing somewhat under control.

“Potstickers are on the coffee table,” Lena said, “make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a moment with drinks.” 

Kara hopped on the couch, grabbing a potsticker and popping it in her mouth. As she chewed, Kara said:

“They photographed me walking inside.”

“Well, so much for not attracting attention--mind if I light some candles?” Lena asked from the kitchen.

“No, go ahead. Mind if I eat, like, all of these?”

“I'll be surprised if you don't.”

“You are weirdly undisturbed by all ofthis,” Kara said, dipping a potsticker in soy sauce. 

“Please,” Lena answered, and Kara could hear the sound of a bottle being uncorked, “when you come out the world seems to be convinced you have feelings for every woman you seem remotely friendly with. It's annoying but...I'm used to it. Besides,” and Kara heard a humorless chuckle, “this is better than most of the press I get, what with my family.”

“You deserve better press,” Kara said softly. Lena poked her head out of the kitchen. 

“I'm sorry, what?”

“You deserve news that's focused on the good you're doing, Lena,” Kara repeated, “not defined by the people you may or may not be dating.”

Lena smiled. “...Thank you, Kara.”

She went back in the kitchen, and Kara looked down at her hands. “...anyway, I'm not used to it. Everyone thinks we're dating and it's so ridiculous.”

“They'll find something else to obsess about eventually,” Lena promised, sitting next to Kara and holding out a glass. 

“Thanks.”

Lena sipped fromherglass and Kara stared at hers. 

They were alone in her apartment. 

With candles. 

And red wine. 

And Lena was wearing a _backless dress._

 _“..._ Lena, _are_ we on a date right now?”

It always astounded Kara, how incredibly composed Lena always was. She laughed, putting down her glass and running a hand through her hair. “Well,” she said, “that all depends on you, I guess.”

“But what about all that stuff about how ‘you're not attracted to every woman you happen to be seen with?’"

“It doesn't mean they're _always_ wrong.”

Kara gulped. Lena’s composure did crack for a fraction of a moment. 

“Unless you're straight, Kara, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable--”

“No!” Kara exclaimed, “I mean...I've dated girls before, like, a couple in college, but I had figured that was just a...phase. I've never--you know, since then--but I guess I...could…?”

Lena was smiling again. “You don't need to explain yourself to me.”

“But what about _Supergirl?”_ She blurted out. 

“...Wait, you believed those articles?”

Kara winced at Lena’s tone. “You guys certainly looked friendly, that's all.”

“Of _course_ not. You of all people should know not to take one picture out of context and make assumptions.”

“What were you doing, checking to see if she had something in her teeth?”

Kara wasn't sure where the annoyance had come from, but it certainly beat feeling nervous because she was apparently on a date with _Lena Luthor._ And she couldn’t help but remember what Winn said, how Lena was _obviously_ into Supergirl...

“What are you, jealous?”

“I'm just not sure how genuine you're being about me when you're also flirting with superheroes, that's all.”

Lena narrowed her eyes and Kara stared back. 

“I'm sorry, then,” Lena said coolly, “please take your potstickers with you, I'm not a fan.”

“See, that's how I _know_ we would never work out!”

Before Kara knew what was happening, she was in the hallway, walking to Lena’s elevator. 

“Well this can't get any--”

Her phone vibrated. It was a link that Alex sent, with no other caption but _Kara wtf._

Wow, gossip rags worked fast. Kara read the headline.

_‘I'm eating Lena for dinner!’ Woman meets Lena Luthor for secret sex romp!’_

_***_

“Clark, for the last time, I _swear_ this is not what it looks like!” 

Shad her laptop resting on her legs while Kara sat cross legged on her couch. Clark leaned back in his chair, brow furrowing. 

“So you _didn’t_ say you were ‘eating Lena for dinner?’ 

“I _did,_ but they--they got me all flustered.” 

“So you said you were going to _eat_ her.” 

“ _Meet._ I meant to say _meet_ to eat dinner! Obviously! Clark, come on. You can’t really believe I’m like, her secret lover.” 

“Okay, but is _Supergirl--_ ” 

“NO!” 

“Clark, are you torturing your cousin?” 

Clark had the sense to look marginally ashamed, smiling sheepishly at the voice that spoke offscreen. “Lois, I thought you were still writing that article on--” 

“I finished early.” Lois peeked her head into the frame, “Give us a second, Clark.” 

“But Lois, this is important--” 

“Kara should talk to a girl about this. Come on.” 

Clark sighed, begrudgingly getting up and letting Lois sit down. 

“Hey, Kara. How have you been?” 

Kara smiled. She loved Lois; it was always great to see her. She looked away from the screen for a moment, looking up at the ceiling. 

“I’m...confused,” Kara admitted, looking back at her, “really annoyed, too, I guess.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to convince me,” Lois answered. She rested her chin on her hand, leaning in, wisps of black hair falling past her eyes. “Kara, trust me, I know all about paparazzi dating rumors. May I remind you that I’m ‘Superman’s Favorite Damsel in Distress?’” 

There was an edge of bitterness to her voice and Kara tried to suppress a laugh. She remembered when Lois won that poll by a landslide. She had ranted about how inaccurate the title was for weeks. 

“Yeah, but they aren’t still--” 

“Are you _kidding?_ Kara, they’re still convinced I’m ‘seeing Superman on the side’. Did you know that I’m pregnant with a superbaby as we speak, according to the Enquirer?”

“Wait, _really?”_

“The point is, you get used to it. You’ll be fine.” 

“But how did you deal with it?” 

“I’ll tell you how,” Lois answered, “a story comes out about how I’m dating Superman. And then what? People talk about it for awhile, there’s some oohs. Then Brainiac tries to destroy the world and you get a break for awhile. The news always gets obsessed with celebrity gossip when supervillains haven’t attacked in a few weeks. Something will come up.” 

“Gee, that’s great,” Kara said, “things will quiet down next time National City is in mortal peril. I have that to look forward to at least.” 

Lois leaned back in her seat. “...So, about you and Luthor though--” 

“Please don’t use her last name,” Kara interrupted. Lois looked slightly taken aback and Kara added, “sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, she just...Lena doesn’t like that. Because _she’s_ not like that. She isn’t. If anything she’s _overly_ friendly to Supergirl…” 

Kara’s voice lowered to a grumble and Lois raised an eyebrow. 

“Wait, _does_ Luth--Lena have a thing for Supergirl?” 

“She was flirting with me pretty heavily a few nights ago. And--and then she wants to go on a date with _me_ as _Kara_ and like--” 

“You _were_ on a date with her? Wait, _what?”_

“I didn’t _know_ it was a date when I agreed to meet her! It just--just turned into a date. For like two minutes. But I got all self conscious and told Lena I wasn’t sure if I could take her seriously because she sure looked friendly with Supergirl so…” 

“You’re jealous of yourself.” 

“James said the same thing.” 

“Oh God,” Lois said, laughing, “is this how Clark would get when I gushed about Superman? Is it?” 

“...This was a general theme of our conversations when I asked about you, yes.” 

Lois shook her head fondly, adjusting her hair. She pursed her lips for a moment. “...Then you know, you can look at us,” Lois answered, “Kara, if she likes you, she’s going to have enough room for both of you. If she doesn’t, her loss.” 

“...So do you want me to talk to her?” 

“Oh _no,”_ she answered, “I’m sorry, I do not trust anyone in that family as far as I can throw them. _But,_ I am also smart enough to know that if you’re anything like your cousin, trying to convince you someone you think is good isn’t is like trying to lead a horse to water _and_ make it drink.” 

“...Thanks, Lois.” 

“The ship wars are getting pretty bad though, huh?” 

“I literally cannot go on any of my social media anymore, it drowns everything else out.” 

“What do they call you guys? Our ships names are Superlane and Clois.” 

“Supercorp and Karalena.” 

“‘Supercorp?’” 

“I guess, like, Supergirl and L-Corp?” 

“It sounds like they’re shipping you with her office building, but okay.” 

Kara laughed. “Yeah, it does.” 

“Feeling better?” 

“A little, I guess.” 

“Good. You’re not going to shake this anytime soon--Hell, I’d write about Lena and Supergirl. It has that Romeo and Juliet aspect that readers can’t get enough of...hey, can I write about it?” 

“ _No,_ you cannot write anything about it!” 

“Okay, okay! I was just kidding.” 

“Lois, I’m not done telling my cousin to be careful!” Clark shouted from offscreen. 

“She’s older than you Clark, calm down!” Lois shouted, looking in his direction before looking back. “I’ll calm him down. See you kid.” 

“...Bye, Lois.” 

She signed off of skype, resting her head on her arms. Out of curiosity, she signed into instagram again and checked the comments on her latest photo. 

_You need to back off Lena you bitch, she’s Supergirl’s!_

_Don’t listen Kara, u and Lena are adorbs!_

_Guys, either way Lena with a girl would be pretty hot--_

Kara closed it in disgust. 

***

When Kara and Winn were stuck in the elevator together again, Winn was practically vibrating. 

“...Did you have something you wanted to tell me, Winn--” 

“You have fanfic!” Winn exclaimed. Kara blinked. 

“Wait, what?” 

Winn looked down at his phone, then showed her the screen. “Look. There’s a whole tag on ao3 with you guys.” 

“...They’re writing fanfiction about _real people?_ That’s...disturbing.” 

“Some of it is actually pretty good,” Kara stared at Winn and he added hastily, “you know, if you can get over how _weird_ it is and I totally don’t like it at all but, like, _technically._ ” 

Kara grabbed the phone from him. “...Do you have this _bookmarked?”_

“Just so I’d remember to show you!” 

“Oh Rao,” Kara’s face started to turn red, “this is smut. This is _smut,_ they are writing about Lena and I--I--Winn, what am I going to do?” 

“Ignore it?” 

“I can’t unsee this!” The elevator dinged. “And stop reading fanfiction about us!” 

“Right.” 

But, of course, Kara noticed that Winn looked like he couldn’t take his eyes away from the screen. 

“Hey, Kara,” James walked by Kara’s desk when she sat down, “you ready for today?” 

“Why…?” 

“Lena is holding a press conference.” 

Kara swallowed. “Which I’m guessing…?” 

“Yeah, we’re on it,” James clapped Kara on the shoulder as she walked past, “better get ready.” 

Kara stood. She was a professional. She could do this. She raised her phone, with a grim look of determination, and snapped a photo. 

_Heading out with @TheRealJamesOlsen._

***

“...And L-Corp in the new year will continue focusing on investments in green technology. We hope to have our headquarters at least ninety percent green energy powered before the end of the new year. I’ll be happy to take questions now.” 

Lena scanned the crowd. No Supergirl, no Kara that she could see; although Kara could just be lost in the crowd. Heads started raising, waving wildly, and Lena pointed. 

“Please.” 

“What can you say to the rumors that you are involved with Supergirl?” 

Lena’s smile twitched. “That is nothing but a piece of sensationalist gossip. Considering my family history, it makes perfect sense for Supergirl to occasionally check up on me. It was a welfare visit, nothing more. Please, next question.” 

She called on the next reporter. 

“But what would you say to the people that would argue that photo looks romantic in nature?” 

“I would say they should invest in a pair of glasses because they obviously can’t see correctly.” 

“What about Kara Danvers?” 

“Are you involved with anyone at the moment?” 

“Miss Luthor, what about the recent late night visitor to your apartment--” 

Maybe it was being called ‘Miss Luthor’ that rubbed her the wrong way. Whatever the reason, Lena frowned, hands curling around the edges of the podium she was using. 

“I have just called a press conference where I discussed L-Corp’s goals in the next year,” Lena said, “I have discussed L-Corp’s commitment to green technology, and several charities we will be focusing our fundraising efforts on. I would be happy to go into more detail on those. What I will _not_ talk about is the latest rumor mill surrounding my interactions with Supergirl or some random reporter that has interviewed me a few times. If you have no more questions about _what I talked about,_ we’re done here--” 

She finally saw Kara in the back of the crowd of press, raising her hand. 

“--In the back, yes?” Lena said. 

“Hello,” Kara said, “I was just wondering, um...when you said you were committed to green technology, will you be developing the technology for your buildings yourself or will you be outsourcing the project to already existing companies? Or will this involve both?” 

Kara relaxed a little. 

She was sure that this would attract some attention from all those shippers. 

But at the moment, Lena was focused on being grateful. 

“Thank you. Well, of course L-Corp wants to be innovative, and since I can confidently say that no one is more innovative than our team of developers, we have already begun some promising new projects…” 

She finally managed to get a few questions that were not dating related, before deciding she’d had enough. Lena walked off, adjusting her hair and generally making sure she looked presentable for the crowd she had to walk through to get to her limo. 

And, of course, her phone rang. 

“...Hello?” Lena asked as she walked. 

_“Lena, it’s Kara. Look I’m really sorry I accused you of not being serious about liking me because of that picture with Supergirl--”_

“You’re allowed to think whatever you want, Kara.” 

_“I know I’m allowed, that doesn’t mean I should. Lena, I meant it when I said you deserve to have people focus on the good L-Corp is doing.”_

“And you did put that to action,” Lena added, “thank you for that.” 

_“So could you maybe forgive me? Please? Could we talk in, like...person?”_

Lena pursed her lips. She waited a few moments. Just long enough to make Kara nervous. 

“...Go home, Kara.” 

_“Oh,”_ Kara answered, disappointment clear in her voice. 

“No, I mean I’ll meet you there.” 

_“Oh! Or, you know...you could look behind you.”_

Lena did. Kara raised her hand and waved. 

“Uh...hi.” 

“Hi.” 

There were people around them. Surely some would notice. 

Lena didn’t care. She walked forward. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara said again, “Lena, I was stupid. And, um...well, jealous. But the only reason I was jealous, it was just because I really, _really_ like--” 

Someone bumped into Kara as they walked past, making her stumble. Kara caught herself, then bent down to pick up her glasses. 

“Kara, are you okay?” Lena asked, bending down with her. 

“Oh, yeah, fine, I’m--” 

She looked up and they locked eyes. 

And Lena got a very good look at Kara without her glasses.

“...You have really nice eyes,” Lena said. 

“Um,” Kara swallowed, smiled. “Thanks.” 

She remembered a similar face on a balcony, as Lena looked up at her smiling; the same subtle swallow and nervous smile. 

“Oh my God,” Lena breathed. Kara fumbled with her glasses, dropping them again, amazingly still not managing to break them. She put them back on. 

“Lena,” Kara said, her voice a warning, “this can’t happen here, you--you can’t say anything--” 

“You were jealous of _yourself,”_ Lena breathed, trying not to laugh. Kara frowned. 

“I _get it,_ it’s stupid, I _know,”_ Kara groaned. Lena grabbed Kara and pulled her up. 

“You’re coming with me,” Lena said. 

“Wait, right _now?_ In your private limo? With the chauffeur and everything? But people are going to see--” 

“Then let’s give them something to write about,” Lena answered, holding open the door. Kara bit her lip. She took a deep breath. 

“Okay.” 

She climbed inside. 

The next day every headline decided to forgo everything Lena said at that press conference in favor of _Lena Luthor Has Gal Pal Join Her in Limo After Press Conference._

What every headline _didn’t_ say was _Lena Luthor Shares Kiss in Back of Limousine with CatCo Reporter._

Thank God, Lena and Kara thought, for blackout windows. 


End file.
